Pre Parade
by Chiara Alice Vargas
Summary: Alice Kirkland was the infamous "British Witch" and Alfred F. Jones was a "delinquent". But some things aren't always like they seem. APH x storyline of ToraDora! USUK, with Nyotalia characters. Double existence may occur, see A/N. Gakuen Hetalia


**Pre-Parade**

**A USUK Fanfic**

_Crossover-ed with the storyline of ToraDora!_

**Rated T+ for slightly strong language. High school AU, Fem!America and Fem!England included.**

America x Fem!England, hints of UKUS, America x Fem!America, Fem!England x England, in that particular order.

* * *

><p>The smell of freshly cooked eggs woke up Arthur. The sunlight peeked inside the tiny little bungalow that Alfred and Arthur shared in the subdivision.<p>

They were half-brothers and they've had no parents for as long as they can probably remember. Alfred, the one who was well-versed around the house was the younger brother and Arthur, the smart, independent and responsible one was the eldest. They've been orphans for as long as they can probably remember, and for them to have made it this far, survived alone for more than sixteen years, was an accomplishment in itself.

It was dark inside his room, only slightly brighter outside. He walked to the kitchen to find Alfred cooking. The stoic look on his face he wore most of the time was there. Arthur sat down on the chair, greeting Alfred a good morning. Alfred nodded in reply.

Two sunny side-ups were set in a plate between them, along with bacon and pancakes which were cooked earlier.

"That looks delicious." Arthur said.

"Thanks." Alfred's lips moved a few millimetres, in an attempt to smile at him.

"You're pretty silent today." Arthur commented in between bites.

"It's the start of a new school year and a new term." he grumbled.

Arthur needn't ask no more. It was evident that Alfred hated going to school. He only went so that he'd learn. He hated the way the other students steered clear of him, how rumours were spreading about him. He was the one people were scared of. He lived his whole school life falsely labelled a delinquent. Alfred could really care less if he went to school and took classes all alone, because he is sick and tired of all the others.

They ate their breakfast in silence; the seven-thirty sun was rising high up above them, even if they don't see it.

A two-storey to the left, a 7-floored condominium to the right. Their tiny, little bungalow in the middle, two huge places of residence looming over them. No wonder it was so dark in there even if it was so early.

Arthur finished his plate and Alfred took it along with his to the sink.

"Are you sure? I could wash those, it's all right." Arthur asked worriedly. He's always worried Alfred might overwork himself around the house.

"Nah, s'okay." Alfred brushed it off.

"If you insist..." he trailed off uncertainly. "Well, I have an early student council meeting this morning for the start of term anyway." he sighed, patted Alfred's shoulder and went back to his room to put his clothes on.

Arthur was part of the student council as the vice-president and undoubtedly the next in line. No one would even dare compete against him for presidency, it would be a sure-win anyway. He directly worked under the serious, no-nonsense student council president, Sakura Honda.

Alfred finished with the plates as he heard the door open and close shut, his brother having left already. He went to his room to put his uniform on.

* * *

><p>Heading out of the door, he shielded his eyes from the immediate sunlight flashing at him. He walked along the road, having a lot of time to spare to walk to school.<p>

There were two male, brunette high school students who wore the same uniform as he were talking animatedly as they walked with each other on the pavement. One of them had a somewhat foul mouth and the other one was very talkative. One accidentally dropped his wallet. Alfred bent to pick it up, tapping the guy on his shoulder.

"Hey, you dropped this." Alfred said, handing it over. His face was as stony as ever, his eyes were like daggers, staring into them. It was how he always acted around the students from his school, as if he didn't give a damn.

"Oh, thank y-" the other student turned around, freezing mid-sentence. The delinquent.

"Ah, it's okay, you can have that!" he laughed nervously, his companion's face was as scared as his. The other guy mumbled something that Alfred swore sounded like, "Oh shit."

"What...? I mean, isn't this yours? It wouldn't be right if I just took it." Alfred shook his head.

"N-n-n-no! It's okay, it's yours!" he replied, quite flustered and panicked as he grabbed his friend's wrist and ran off.

"What the..." Alfred said to himself, as he pocketed the black, leather wallet in confusion.

Entering the gates of his school, there were already a lot of students there, catching up with their friends, laughing and chatting as much as they can before the bell rang.

Alfred went to the Lost and Found station. The one assigned there was Matthew Williams, his long-time best friend.

"Hey." he greeted him, placing the piano black wallet on the counter.

"Third one already." Matthew laughed quietly.

"I know." Alfred groaned. "What a bunch of idiots."

"Well, lucky for them you're not as bad as they think." Matthew said as he wrote down the item description in the logbook and dropped it into the box containing other small lost items, which ranged from jewellery, watches, pens, other wallets, house keys and the like.

"Mhm." Alfred only nodded. "Which class are you in?" he asked.

"Dunno yet. I'll have to check later. Hope we're in the same class, though!" he laughed.

"Yeah." Alfred smiled at him briefly, before telling him he had to go to homeroom first to put his bag there.

He was halfway towards the hallway, when he heard an announcement.

"Paging owner of a branded, black, leather wallet. Please claim it in the Lost and Found section with your ID." Matthew's voice sounded clearly, his voice heard virtually all over the school. Alfred leaned back, somehow looking like he wanted to laugh. Matthew winked at him.

Alfred was walking along the hallway, seeing his brother going inside the Student Council room, a clipboard clutched to his chest.

The school's bulletin board was crowded with other students who were murmuring, some were whining and some were whooping in joy. It was the class listing for the next three terms. Fate would determine which batch of knuckleheads and idiots he'd be stuck with.

The closer he went, the more coherent the murmurs were.

"That delinquent…"

"Damn, I'm stuck with him?"

Some of the whispers were about him. He paid them no mind, as he was used to it.

Class 2-B.

The room was in sight. He had already seen where he was placed in, not caring who else was in his class. He proceeded to his homeroom, when suddenly something or someone bumped into him.

"Agh!" a grumpy voice exclaimed.

Alfred looked down in surprise. Clearly, the girl wasn't watching where she was going.

The girl pulled back, rubbing her forehead where it had bumped into Alfred's chest. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails, her bangs in two X-formed bobby pins. Her glasses were red and her face held a scowl, but the most striking feature was her height. What's such a small girl doing in high school? Alfred thought.

The girl looked up, her teeth gritted angrily as she punched Alfred in the gut.

"Next time, watch where you're bloody going!" she yelled at him furiously as she walked off.

Clutching his stomach in pain, he looked back to where she went. He was supposed to send a retort, but words failed him as the pain on his stomach grew.

He groaned, holding onto his bag tightly as he went to the room, hearing more whispers along the way. Apparently, he didn't notice the hallway grow silent.

"The delinquent and the British Witch..."

Amongst the silent whispers, that was what he heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Pre-parade** - The title of the opening song of ToraDora!

**Delinquent** - Ryuuji was famous as a Yankee, meaning a delinquent. It would be so weird if they labelled Alfred as a Yankee, though. It wouldn't come out as harsh as it was supposed to be. XD

**British Witch** - As opposed to the Palmtop Tiger.

**Double England Mention?** - Yup! This story will have both male and female nations. They can co-exist here, although they co-exist as different people all together. No personal relations between them whatsoever. ~

I made Arthur and Alfred brothers because they (and Fem!England) were the main point of the story (Arthur playing the part of Kitamura) and I can't think of a mom for Alfred. XD

Coincidentially, Sakura Honda (Fem!Japan) is playing the part of Kanou, the president who'll go to study abroad later in the story. XD

**Chapter 2 soon! :3**


End file.
